over the blazing timbers
by shegrathewhitekryuemmaster
Summary: After responding to an emergency, sam suffers a nasty accident that may cost him his job. Penny trys to help him as he recovers but with all these weird dreams that he has, that maybe a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Blazing timbers chapter one

His breathe came in quick as he ran. Something was chasing him but he had no idea what it was. Howls rang through the air as his pace suddenly quicken, he could feel them creeping up. Suddenly, fire rose up in front of him blocking his exit, the floor gave out and he plummented torwards the bottom.

Sam woke up very quickly. He looked around in his apartment bedroom, sensing that he was not hurt he layed down again. _Thats the 3rd time i have had that dream. _He thought. _If it keeps it up i wont get much sleep. _Just then his phone rang stanging his attention.

" fireman sam." He greeted.

" hello sam is there any chance you could come down to the fire station?" Asked station officer steele.

" sure i'll be on my way." Said sam when he hung up.

He put on his blue fireman jacket and his pants. He ran down the steps and out the door.

**At the fire station.**

" sorry to wake you guys at this hour but we have an emergency!" Called officer steele.

" what kind of an emergency are we looking at here?" Asked penny.

" there is a fire down at the cafe which is threatening to burn another building if not put out immediately!" Replied steele.

The alarm bell rang as the trio grabbed their gear and climbed inside of _jupitier. _Penny could tell that sam was troubled by something so she decided to ask them once they got done with the emergency.

_Dang! My heart is beating so fast i cant concentrate. _Growled sam in his head.

The burning blazes of what looked like the cafe greeted them.

" oh thank god your here sam! Sarah is still trapped in the building!" Cried james.

Elvis began to move but sam stopped him. " whatever it is that you do stay here with penny!" Called sam over is shoulder the minute he left.

" uh...yeah...sure" murmured elvis.

" come on elvis we need to get those firehoses ready to keep the flames down." Murmured penny.

**Meanwhile inside of the building...**

Sam ducked and dodged every panel that threaten to fall down on him.

" help! Help!" Cried a voice.

Sam axed his way through the door that had sarah trapped.

" sarah where are you?!" Called sam.

Sarah crawled out from underneath the now burning table. " here i am sam."

Sam grabbed her and took of running but when he tryed, the floor gave out.

" sam!" Cried sarah.

" dont worry about me just get out!" He cried.

" dont worry sam i'll get help!" Said sarah.

**Outside.**

sarah came running out.

" where's sam?" Asked penny.

" sam is stuck and he needs help." Said sarah.

Penny reached for her stuff and took off into the building.

Sam's feet were dangling helplessly above the flames. It didnt help the fact that the flames were inches away from touching him.

" sam! Sam!" Yelled penny.

" over" he coughed. " here!"

Penny knelt down and grabbed his arms.

" its no use you'll have to go on without me." He murmured.

" no sam! Fireman dont leave fireman behind!" She cried.

His hands were slipping but she tighten her grip on them pulling him out.

**Outside.**

Elvis waited worriedly outside for them. _Please be ok please be ok. _ The building exploded rocking everything around it.

Penny came running out with sam in here arms.

" elvis! Get him in the truck now!" Yelled penny as soon as she handed sam off to elvis.

T.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

Over the blazing timbers chapter two.

Elvis took sam and placed him in the back seat of the truck. He took a look at sam's legs and he could tell that they were burnt badly. Sweat beaded down sam's face as the tingling intensified.

" claws dang it sam your burning up." Observed elvis as he felt sam's forehead.

" hey penny sam has alot of burns and has a fever we need to take him to the hospital now!" Called elvis.

Penny climbed into the back and watched sam the entire trip. She began treating them the best she could til they got there.

" penny? Elvis?" Moaned sam.

Everything went black...

Sam couldnt remember anything else that happened to him that night except being at home. Penny decided to take care of him til he got better.

_Penny's nightmare._

_The heat rushed to her face as she looked for sam. He was dangling helplessly over the flames and when she reached for him, he had slipped and was plummenting torwards the bottom._

Penny bolted upright.

" geez luis penny! Ya nearly fell out of your chair." Laughed sam.

Penny looked at him as he tryed to get up.

" oh no you dont." Said penny as she pushed him into the bed.

" what?" Asked sam.

" the doctor said that the flames burned your legs badly and so you are not to move until they have healed." Replied penny as she left to get new bandages for his wounds.

_Penny what a sweet lassy. _Thought sam to himself.

Norman came darting in.

" sam! Sam! What happened to you!" Cried norman.

" lets just leave it at he had a nasty accident um?" Responed officer steele.

Norman huffed and sat down.

" i am so terribly sorry about what happened to you sam." Aplogised officer steele.

" no need to worry i'll be healed and back on my feet in no time." Comforted sam.

" let us hope."

Penny came in with the fresh bandages and began to change his other ones out.

" oooh somebody loves you sam!" Laughed norman before he was herded out of the room.

" keep quiet norman and let's leave those two alone eh?" Silenced officer steele.

The wounds gave out a sizzle sound as penny pressed ice to them. " that was quite a scare you gave me last night sam." Murmured penny.

" look i didnt mean to scare you like that." Said sam as he flinched.

" i just didnt want to lose you like that not only are you my teamate." Penny kissed his cheek. " but your my friend."

Sam smiled as he layed down to rest more.

" now i best be off but sam be careful and i will see you tomorrow." Whispered penny as she left.

**Back at the fire station.**

" red is for danger, red is what i said." Sang elvis as he was washing _jupitier._

" crimmington what have i told you about singing on the job!" Yelled officer steele as he came in.

" sorry sir i just couldnt help it." Replied elvis.

Norman couldnt help but laugh quietly. " and norman price if you do anything stupid so help me god i will." He cut himself off before going back into his office.

Penny came in and setted her stuff on the shelve.

" so penny how's sam?" Asked elvis.

" fine but it will take days for him to recover." Replied penny as she sat on the bumper of _jupitier. _

" so when are you two gonna.." asked norman who was cut off when elvis threw a towl at him.

Penny laughed at them before walking into officer steele's office for her assignment.

" yeah, uhhuh, ok sam i'll tell her." Replied steele before hanging up.

" officer steele." Addressed penny as she saluted him. " what do i need to do today?"

Office steele shook his head at the slip of paper he had in his hand. " nothing you can go."

" but what about-"

" tell yum-yutz he has the rest of the afternoon off too." He snapped.

Elvis looked at her with a weird expression on his face. " well elvis its time for us to go."

**Back at sam's house.**

Sam looked down at the note he had written.

_Penny-_

_I am only going for a little walk with radar i will be back soon_

_-sam_

_P.s dont worry i will use my crutches._

He set the note down and took off. Radar trotted happily beside him as they walked down the street. He would pause every few seconds to either sniff at a cat or at the flowers that lined the roads. Tom spotted him and waved.

" hey sam i thought you were still recovering!" Called tom.

" well me and radar thought it be a good idea to go on a walk." Called sam back.

Tom gave him a " thumbs up" before going back to what he was doing.

_" you know sam that was quite a scare you gave me last night."_

_" i didnt mean to scare you."_

_" i was frightened that i might lose you not only are you may teamate." She kissed him. " but your my friend."_

He shook his head and laughed.

T.b.c until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Over the blazing timbers chapter three.

Sam laughed and shook his head. " no she doesnt love me that way." Radar began to growl at something in the alley.

" what is it radar?" Asked sam.

Radar stopped growling, whimpered, and ducked behind sam. Sam saw some dark shadows leaking torwards him causing him to back away very slowly.

" sam! Look out!" Cried tom.

It dashed torwards him but tom knocked him out of the way.

" hey mate what's wrong with ya! That shadow thing almost got ya!" Muttered tom after he got off of sam.

Sam got to his feet and noticed that it had vanished.

" what the freak was that?" He thought.

Penny returned only to find him gone that afternoon. She sighed and sat down on the couch to wait for him. An hour went by before he finally came home.

" oh my god sam you scared me!" She cried.

She hugged him very tightly.

" its ok penny i only went for a walk." He whispered.

Radar came trotting in and hopped ontop of his bed.

" hey sam!" Greeted elvis. " penny told me where to find you."

" oh thats great elvis." Said sam.

Elvis grinned at him but frowned when he looked at his legs. " thats gonna take sometime isnt it?" He asked.

Sam nodded. " yeah."

Elvis pulled out a piece of paper that had something written on it. The paper had officer boyce's signature on it.

" what! A new job opening!" Sam took it and read it a little more.

" yeah and its gonna be in new town." Murmurmed elvis.

Sam made a tsk sound in the back of his throat. " i...i...dont know what to do."

Penny had a hurt look on her face. " if you take it pontypandy will miss you."

Sam put the contract down on his nightstand before getting out of bed and joining her on the couch. She leaned in on him.

" um i'll leave you two alone." Muttered elvis closing the door.

" it would hurt me to see you go." Whispered penny.

sam took sometime to think: _i'm frightened that i might lose you..._ came penny's words ringing in his ear. He closed his eyes and concetrated on those words. _I might lose you. _

" sam? Sam? Are you alright?" Asked penny.

Sam snapped back to reality. " yeah i'm fine."

The day leaked into night and the two were still sitting there. Penny shivered and got closer to him. Sam got up to make a fire in his fireplace.

" sam i noticed that last night you kept hollering out our names and everytime i checked on you, your hand would swipe that air like you were trying to hold onto something. What were you dreaming about?" Questioned penny.

" uh...oh... that um well i kept having the same nightmare everytime i go to sleep. It's gotten so bad that my heart cant stop beating so fast after it." Whispered sam looking away.

Penny got closer to him and ducked under his arm. The two stayed like that before penny asked another question: " will it help if i slept with you at night?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. " maybe."

Just then the fire suddenly just burned out leaving them in the dark. An angry hiss from the wood scared sam for a minute. It was about midnight before the duo went to sleep on the couch.

Elvis came in later that morning and spotted penny and sam sleeping side by side. He grinned and silently crept into the kitchen.

**At the fire station.**

Officer steele was just getting ready to open up shop when suddenly he was attacked. He could feel it crawling over him as he struggled to get to the phone.

**Back at sam's**

The phone rang off the hook as elvis answered it.

" fireman sam's elvis speaking." Greeted elvis.

" help! Help!" Cried officer steele.

Elvis dropped the phone and shook sam awake. " sam wake up!" Cried elvis.

Sam snapped awake with penny still in his lap. " what is it elvis?" Asked sam tiredly.

" station officer steele is in trouble." Replied elvis handing him his jacket and pants.

They reached the firestation only to see officer steele laying on the floor with three big scars going down his back. His jacket of course had been ripped nearly to shreds.

Penny looked away from the mess.

" oh no!" She cried.

Officer steele's eyes were widened with fear and sam could see he had his hand on the phone still. " officer steele if you can hear me please get up!" Shouted sam loudly in his ear.

Officer steele blinked once and began breathing again. His hands twitched as he relaxed his grip on the downed phone.

Sam placed two of his fingers down on steele's neck to feel for a pulse.

" i'm fine sam just scared out of my wits." Moaned S.O steele.

His office was in a mess as if someone or something was looking for something. His chair had been knocked over and his computer torned to pieces.

" sir what the heck happened in here?" Asked elvis.

" some kind of creature got me as i was walking through the door. It lashed at me demanding to know where you guys were and i said i wouldnt tell it. It would have to kill me first so it attacked." Rasped steele hoarsely.

He slipping in and out of conciousness. " sir try to stay with us here." Cried sam.

" sam i cant hold on much longer you...you have to..." then station officer steele fainted.

" elvis call for an ambulance and stay with him." Yelled sam.

Elvis ran down the stairs and phoned for help. After a few moments the paramedics came and took him away. Sam watched the entire thing but he could feel his leg begin to throb. He looked down to see that they had come open, he gripped the table really hard. The room spun and he collasped on the floor.

He couldnt remember all the things that happened after that.

T.b.c until next time.

**Me: *smiling about my work***

**Shegra: why am i helping you write this?**

**Me: because i said so**

**Shegra: i am not even starring in this one what the freak is wrong with you!**

**Me: well maybe i like to do a story that i dont have to place you in! And besides you do chuggington stories remember?**

**Shegra: yeah i guess your right.**

**Me: sorry about that guys but my lobo amigo here had to interupt. Remember to:**

**Shegra: comment, rate, and favorite us if you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shegra: so we are back to doing another update?**

**Me: yes and i want you to keep your muzzled shut and dont interupt!**

Over the blazing timbers chapter 4

Penny picked sam up and ran him all the way to his house. She could tell he was having a hard time trying to stay awake.

" sam dont you dare black out on me!" She snapped.

He was gripping his leg and yowling in pain. She finally placed him on the bed and put ice all over his leg. Whimpers escaped him as she began to treat him.

" penny...penny please dont go." He moaned as he grabbed her arm.

She sat down next to him and began to cry quietly into him. He could hear the prayers she was praying as she layed next to him. Her hands wrapped themselves around him and she cuddled into him.

" dang it! Dang it!" She muttered.

He began to play with a few loose strands of her hair. " i was too late wasnt i?" She murmured. Her hand cletched tightly shut. " dang it all!" She muttered.

Having no idea what she was talking about, he hugged her.

" what do you mean penny?" He asked.

" i was too late to save you from getting hurt that night i...i" she sobbed even harder. " how could i protect anybody if i cant even protect my fellow fireman from getting hurt!"

Sam stroked her." Penny."

" no sam you dont understand it was my fault for letting you rush in! I should have been the one getting hurt not you!" She lowered her voice into a whisper. " you deserve better alright i should have gone with you." She turned away from him. " dang it!"

Sam turned her face to where she was glaring at him. " thats not the penny morris i know! Stop blaming yourself if you'da gotten hurt i would be in pain as well! You need to stop blaming yourself!" He whispered.

She sat up right matching his height. His lips came down on her head as he kissed it. " now lets try to get some sleep i'm sure elvis has everything under control."

She got down underneath the sheets with him feeling his body heat for the first time. His eyes fluttered close and he could feel her starting to relax as well. No nightmares came to him that night and for the first time in a week he was well rested. He was careful not to wake her as he got up to call elvis.

" hey elvis is everything ok with station officer steele?" Asked sam.

Elvis laughed quietly" yes they have patched him up and he should be in his office sometime tomorrow morning."

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone. He climbed back into bed to where penny was still asleep. He grabbed the contract the was still sitting on his nightstand. _If you take it all of pontypandy will miss you. I was frightened that i might lose you. _Her words echoed in his head again.

He sighed and placed it back on the table. Penny stirred and caught his hand as he was retracting it.

" sam theres something i've been meaning to tell you." Murmured penny.

She took it and placed her hand with his hand til both of them lined up. " sam jones i have always admired you when we were on assignement or when we both were just together. I love you so much and i want to know if you feel the same as well."

sam folded his over hers. " of course i do."

The alarm clock on his deck rung out. " i am guessing that means it's time to get to work." He smiled.

**At the fire station.**

Norman price was helping elvis clean mr. Steele's office after the dieastor.

" so elvis does that mean your are the new station officer til station officer steele gets back?" He asked.

Elvis laughed and ruffled norman's hair. " i guess."

Penny and sam finally showed up to help finish with the rest of the proccess.

Just then the fax machine went off.

" oh no lion is caught in a tree." Said elvis.

Penny laughed. " its not the first time it's happened."

Meanwhile another fax came through. " and james is stuck in the well!"

Sam pushed the fire alarm button and everyone raced to get their helmet. " elvis you take jupiter and help with lion while me and penny rescue james." Shouted sam.

Sam linked hands with penny as they got into the fire marshal car.

**meanwhile at the fire house in officer steele's office. **

officer steele had just sat down when officer boyce walked in.

"good evening sir!" he greeted all slyly.

officer steele just nodded at him too tired from his wounds to greet back.

"so hows the wounds doing?" he asked.

"still sore from the attack yestrday." grumbled officer steele.

boyce played with a piece of paper in his hand before handing it to officer steele. officer steele looked at it before gasping and dropping it. he muttered something under his breathe...

t.b.c

**uh-oh what could happen next?**

**shegra: please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the blazing timbers chapter five.

Officer boyce grinned his sly fox smile at him. " oh yes and i think sam would be prefect for the job."

Officer steele looked at him. " no i will not hand over my best man just yet!" He roared.

**Meanwhile...**

Sam felt his heart begin to race very quickly in his chest. His mind had begun to cloud over his judgement.

" sam let me drive." Pleaded penny as she unhooked herself.

Sam nodded and traded places with her. Her hand clasped his tightly and she could feel his rapid pulse underneath his skin. Heat flashed through the both of them.

" dang it sam! Your warm are you feeling ok?" She asked.

Sam coughed. " yeah im fine penny dont worry about me."

Her eyes turned back to the road as she hit the gas to travel faster. After awhile penny hit the brakes and her truck stopped.

" sam be honest are you ok." She questioned again.

" shoot penny! You nearly rammed my head into the windshield." He cried.

She shook her head and began to back the truck up. " i am taking you back home i dont want you on your feet if your not feeling well." She muttered.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. " look penny we have a job to do. Lets worry about my health later." Said sam sternly.

They continued on the road to where betty and sarah flood were waiting with tom. Tom got sam hooked up and lower to where james was in the well. Sam banged on the stone walls for them to raise him up.

" there you go james and this time try not to get to curious next time." Laughed sam.

Penny took the wheel back home too.

" sam you havent been yourself lately and its worrying me alot." Penny took her cold hand to his warm hand. " whatever keeps you up at night please tell me about it."

Sam continued to stare out the window upon answering: " i have had dreams about these strange shadow creatures that..that" he cut himself off unable to continue.

**Shegra: hey alpha how come you can write great love stories but you have never had a boyfriend.**

**Me: shegra! Shutup!**

Penny looked at his ice blue eyes which had now darkened as he racked his brain.

" they took everyone of you away from me and i began to feel helpless til you began taking care of me." His eyes went from dark to light as he faced her. Penny pulled the car over and hugged him.

" sam i love you and i want you to know that." She leaned up and kissed him. He returned it but a little gentler than the one they shared last night at his house. His hands traveled down her back and this caused penny to break it.

" right we'd better get going home." She blushed.

It was a long ride home when suddenly a rush of headlights came right at them. Penny tryed to swirve but ended getting side paneled by the incoming vechile.

" penny? Penny!" Cried sam.

Penny was knocked out in the driver's side door. Sam unhooked her seatbelt and got her outside. Her breathe was coming in raggedy as sam picked up the walkie talkie.

" fireman down i repeat fireman down!"

T.b.c

**Me: thank you for reading and until my next update i will see you guys when i see you guys peace!.**


	6. Chapter 6

Over the blazing timbers chapter six.

Sam dropped the walkie talkie and held penny's head up. Her eyes were beginning to droop very slowly. He placed her on the ground and began to preform CPR on her.

" come on penny stay with me!" He pleaded.

" sa...sa..sam please go leave me here." She studdered.

" no fireman dont leave fireman behind!" He began to craddle her in his arms til the paramedics came. Elvis stayed with him as they took her away.

He took sam home and bidded him a farewell before closing the door.

_Sam's dream_

_Penny and him were laughing until he reached to grab her hand. She_

_began to fade away from him._

" no!" He yelled when he bolted up right. Tears streamed down the side of his face as he cried. " please..please god dont..dont take her from me." He begged.

The phone rang causing him to grab it.

" sam, penny is hurt real badly and will need surgrery." Said elvis over the phone.

" what kind?" Asked sam sadly.

" i am not sure but dont worry i will watch her and bring her to you tomorrow." Replied elvis when he hung up.

Sam layed back down again: _i am frightened of losing you._

_No no penny i am scared of losing you and all my friends as well. _He echoed back.

Sleep didnt come to him the rest of the night so instead he went to the back porch that faced the city below. The cold air touched his skin reminding him of when penny touched him. Thoughts flooded back to when they where side by side holding each other and shielding each other from the cold winds. Her laugh echoed through him when they used to sit together and watch dillis flirt with trevor. He grunted and went back inside to wher he finally fell asleep on the couch.

Light filtered in through the window waking him up. Yawning, he went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. A sensation called to him as he felt a feeling of dread creep through him. He turned around only to find nothing in the living room with him. Suddenly the air around him began to close in around him, his cries began to get louder as the need for air intensified. He finally felt whatever it was creep away with a warning: " the girl will get it next."

Penny woke up to see elvis asleep quietly in a chair. _I'd better call sam. _she thought as she rang him up.

After three rings he picked up.

" hello?" Came a sleepy voice.

" sam?"

" oh thank god your ok i...i" she cut him off." You didnt get any sleep last night i know. Look get some rest and i will tell elvis to tell officer steele you wont be coming in today your out with a cold." Laughed penny.

Elvis had begun to stir.

Sam heard penny hang up on him. He grinned quietly to himself and went back to the patio. After a few moments of quiet there was a knock at the door. Tom came in quietly.

" tom whats with all they sneaknish just come in." Laughed sam as he watched the young australian come in.

" glad to see your legs are doin better." Said tom as he shook sam's hand. " but were is penny?" Asked tom noticing penny's absence.

" she is at the hospital right now she got hurt in a vechile accident." Murmured sam sadly.

" well i'm sorry that happened mate! Hopefully she gets better soon!"

They two talked for a long time before another knock got their attention.

" i'll get the door for ya!" Tom reached for the door and in came a scared elvis.

" fire...station...now!" He studdered.

His skin was really really pale and his pupils were wide open.

" elvis what happened?" Questioned tom.

" station officer steele hes...hes..." elvis collasped in front of them.

" tom! You stay here i will go down and see what happened!" Called sam as he climbed out of the window.

His limbs tore up the cobblestone as he ran torwards the fire station. Something bounced back and forth across the window. " what the freak?" Thought sam as he opened the door to find out that his nightmare had finally come true.

T.b.c until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the blazing timbers chapter seven.

The creature with the red eyes had officer steele in it's claws. It blew fire out of it's nose before taking off with officer steele.

" dang it!" Growled sam.

Sam traveled down the pole and went to to the hospital.

" we have to get out of pontypandy." Said sam as a few moments of silence echoed.

" but sam! What about our families? Wont they be worried if we leave?" She asked.

" i'll tell elvis to keep them safe while me and you are gone."

Her hand shot up and touched his face. " samuel i dont understand what has got you freaked out."

" that creature whatever it was attacked officer steele and took him away and i..."

" so you think running away is the solution?" Her brown eyes looked at him. " sam we have to stay no matter what. If we can find out what it wants then maybe we can solve it together." She murmured. She leaned over and kissed him. " i wont let it hurt you no matter what happens."

The door opened and elvis who had recovered from his shock took penny's hand as well.

Her eyes glitted at the both of them before she let go, she saw sam flinch at something.

" what?" She asked.

" penny are you ready to go home?" Asked elvis.

She nodded and got out of the bed to follow her friends. Penny could feel something change inside of sam as she leaned on him, his breathe sounded different, his eyes had the light of fear in them, and his heart beated really hard.

His skin felt really warm besides the cool ocean breeze.

" oh elvis can you get my jacket i left it my room?" Asked penny.

Elvis smiled and ran off.

" who know if you wanted any warmth you coulda asked me." Murmured sam.

Penny laughed and snuggled into venus with him wrapping her arm around his side. She could feel him start to pull away but she tightened her grip. His hand reached down and felt the top of hers. " penny not now ok?" He breathed.

He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Elvis came trotting in with her coat in hand. " here ya go penny!" He grinned.

They waved goodbye to elvis as he left them at the doorstep of his apartment. He unlocked the door and let her in. She layed down on his bed and waited for him as he got changed. He pulled back the covers and layed down next to her. Her hands wrapped themselves around him as he turned to face her.

Their lips met and sam returned harder then before, he could feel himself tighten his grip on her. " sam! Sam! Your hurting me!" She gasped. He let go and cleared his throat" im sorry."

She cuddled closer to him and yawned closing her eyes. " good night sam." She whispered.

He kept watch over her and studied her facial movements as she slept. " sam?" She whispered. " sam? Oh god! Sam! Whatever it is you do dont let go! Sam!" She screamed. He hugged her and stroked her back soothing her. He could feel his arm get wet from her tears.

" penny i am right here." He soothed. He rested his head on her shoulder before whispering a song that he used on his niece and nephew on her. He heard her rythmic sleeping continue.

His hand felt something on the back of her neck and realized it was her fireman dogtag that he had made for her. Penny stirred tracing his arm with her hand.

" penny i want you to know that i will protect you no matter what." He made the cross on his chest. " whatever trys to harm you it will have to go through me first."

She grinned and grabbed his hand. " sam you are a real thorn in my side sometimes but please be careful."

They stayed that way til they both went to sleep.

T.b.c until next time good night...


	8. Chapter 8

Over the blazing timbers chapter eight.

He was not sure how long he had been knocked out but one things for sure he was not where he was. The dark gray stone walls seemed to be closing in around him.

" glad to see your finally awake." Sneered a voice.

Norris looked up to see dark red eyes glaring back. " what to you want?" Rasped officer steele.

" the boy's soul is what i want and you are gonna bring him to me." It snarled.

" no i will never betray sam like that!" Roared officer steele only to cough from all the dust.

" oh trust me you will." It grinned.

Sam woke up in penny's arms.

_Sam i love you dont do anything reckless. _Echoed her voice.

He grinned and pulled out his cell phone.

" hey elvis do you mind watching over penny?" Asked sam.

" yeah sure but what for?"

" i am going to find officer steele." Murmured sam.

" oh ok sam i will." Promised elvis hanging up.

He got out of bed carefully as went to changed into his cloths. He tied his axe to his belt and crept out the door silently. He made just past dily's shop when norman interuppted him.

" hey sam whats the emergency?" He asked.

" norman i have something that i need to do." Said sam.

" what kind?"

Sam sighed upon answering: " i have to rescue officer steele but i dont know if i..." sam looked away unable to say more.

Norman gulped at the thought. " sam dont do it!" He pleaded.

Sam got down and hugged him before leaving him behind. " sam!" He cried.

Radar barked at him as he passed the station. " come on boy!" He called.

Radar dashed along beside him.

**Meanwhile with penny and elvis.**

Penny woke up to see elvis looking at her.

" elvis wheres sam?" She asked.

His eyes turned grave. " hes left penny he went to rescue station officer steele and he put in a request for me to stay with you."

She jumped out of bed and reached for her things.

" penny dont do it!." He pleaded.

" i have to elvis he is my friend." cried penny as she left him.

Elvis took off after her. _Im sorry sam. _He thought.

**meanwhile with sam.**

Sam hopped from rock ledge to rock ledge being mindful to keep his balance.

" no! I wont tell a thing!" Shouted a voice.

Sam looked out from behind his rock wall to see a 6 foot tall jackal like figure with glowing red eyes torturing officer steele. Sam felt for his axe on his belt, the iron felt like fire to the touch.

He removed it and threw it at the low hanging chains close to officer steele's feet. The chains broke from the impact causing steele to fall on his face.

" sam?" Rasped officer steele.

Sam sneaked quietly only to get punted into a wall.

" oh no you dont!" Hissed the jackal shadow.

He coughed and felt his side, it turned really warm.

" ah crap." Snarled sam.

Sam got up and was knocked again this time displacing the axe he had in his hand. His vision began to blur as the blood from the cut on his head entered his eyes. Sam grabbed the axe and swung at the creature cutting it.

" you fool!" It hissed. " you really think you can stop me?"

It grabbed him by the throat.

" stop!" Cried a voice pleadingly.

Sam turned his head to see penny standing before him. " leave my family along go back to wherever you came from!" She hissed.

T.b.c until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the blazing timbers chapter nine.

" pen...penny what are you doing?" Wheezed sam.

" shut up!" Growled the jackal shadow as it flung sam aside.

" leave them be! I wont let you hurt them!" She cried.

The jackalshadow flicked it's tounge at her. " i am more powerful than you! I wont let a mere human stop me!" It roared and lunged for sam again. Penny ran and got inbetween him and the shadow. She fell to her knees from the blow which had left scars running down her chest.

Sam grabbed her and officer steele as he ran down the tunnelways with it chasing them. He placed them both in an open creaves and climbed inside.

He immediately went to work as he treated penny. He applied lots of pressure to her wounds.

" sam...sam...dont...dont...try to rescue me just go and safe yourself." She rasped.

" penny please stay with me!" He pleaded. He removed the damage and torn ends of her jacket as he replaced them with bandages and special medical foam.

Officer steele helped sam carry penny down the mountain. Ellen flood waited for them at the bottom.

" quickly place her here sam." Ordered ellen.

Sam placed penny down on a sheet on the ground.

Ellen went to work while elvis talked with sam.

" sam i tryed to stop her but she...she didnt listen to me." Apologised elvis.

" elvis its all my fault i shouldnt have let her get hurt like that." Said sam muffedly through his hands.

" dont you worry sam she is a strong women she'll pull through."

Just then the air was filled with an angry roar that thundered everything around it.

**At norman's**

Norman pulled away from the window.

" norman what's wrong?" Asked sarah.

" oh im worried about fireman sam i hope hes ok." Murmured norman.

" now dont you worry sam is a brave man he'll pull through." Said sarah.

**With penny**

Ellen lit a small fire to keep everyone warm. Sam kept watch over penny, his spine still tingled from all the hits he had taken. Ellen sat down behind him and lifted up his shirt.

" geez sam what the heck have you been doing." Gasped ellen.

She placed a small amount of medicine on his scratches before wrapping them up in guaze.

" sam?" Whispered penny. Her hand reached out to touch him.

" penny dont move!" Ordered sam.

" sam you need to rest now i will be fine for right now." Murmured penny gently.

" shes right sam!" Agreed elvis." I'll take care of her while you rest."

Sam looked from her to him before settling down and resting.

" i dont think sam will ever forgive himself for what happened." Whispered penny to elvis.

" yeah he was so scared about you." Whispered elvis back.

Her hand stroked his orange colored hair as he slept.

" ellen can you do me a favor?" Asked penny.

Ellen nodded. "Sure"

" whatever happens while i recover i want you and elvis to make sure he doesnt do anything reckless."

Her eyes returned to his sleeping form on the ground. His body twitched ocassionaly followed by a few words mumbled.

_Sam dont you worry i will get better and stronger too. _She thought before falling asleep.

T.b.c


	10. Chapter 10

over the blazing timbers chapter ten.

sam could feel the heat radiate off of the blazes in front of him. his feet dangled helplessly above the burning floor boards below. his hands were begining to slip off of the wooden plank he was holding.

"sam hold on!" cried penny.

his hands finally slipped and he plummented torwards the bottom.

"no!" cried sam as he woke up.

penny looked up at him.

"whats wrong?" she asked.

"nothing murmured sam as he got closer to her. she got him into a hug.

"look right now is not the best time to do this." said penny as she let go of him.

elvis muttered something in his sleep and turned over. his head smacked the tip of sam's boots waking him up also. penny laughed at elvis's reaction.

"dreaming about being a star again elvis?" she teased.

he grinned and leaned over to talk to them.

"maybe it depends." he laughed.

sam couldnt help but be envious of their brother sister relationship. he laughed quietly himself glad that he was spending time with them again.

"so sam when are you two gonna get married?" asked elvis.

"i am not sure elvis to be honest with you." said penny quietly.

sam pushed on elvis's shoulder. "come on elvis lets hear that new song you wrote."

elvis pulled out his acoustic guitar and began to play it. sam, of course, asked penny to dance and penny accepted. they dance to the music as elvis sang and played.

"penny." asked sam.

penny looked up at him as he locked lips with her. his hands moved down her side and rested on her hips. her breathe went in and out of him as the kiss went from urgent to gentle. penny was getting a little lightheaded from it that she pushed against his chest. he pulled away allowing her to breathe.

"i love you so much sam." she breathed.

he picked up the kiss again this time a little gentler than before. elvis grinned loudly as he watched the two dance under the light of the dawn. he changed the pace of the music to something slow.

he sat down on a rock and began to play a love song that he had heard on the radio.

sam's fingers traced the lines of her scars that had left and pink line. she flinched as he continued.

ellen watched all three of them from her tent area. her hand searched for the craving mike had made for her.

sam sat down holding penny's hand only to hear elvis laughing.

"so whats the plan now?" asked elvis.

"well we need to head back into town so we can figure out what to do with that jackalshadow." replied sam packing his stuff and dousing the flames.

elvis nodded and helped penny up while being mindful of her wounds...

t.b.c until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**shegra: again how come i am not in this one?**

**me: because you are an oc for another show.**

**shegra: then why am i helping right this?**

**me:...**

**anyway on with the next chapter. disclaimer: btw i dont own the show!**

over the blazing timbers chapter eleven

it was quiet on the way home in _jupiter._ nobody talked to one another as they finally reached the station. officer steele pulled out the town's map.

"right! we're here and the creature is located here." steele pointed at the mountain labled in red. " now the only way we can make sure it doesn't leave that area is to blow the cave entrence up."

"it wont work that way." murmured sam.

officer steele looked at him.

"it won't work i've seen it's claws it won't work." sam drew a composit sketch of it. "it's claws look like it can claw through stone."

penny took a good long look at it before flinching.

"right sam then what do you suggest?" asked officer steele.

"we get a attack party together and take it down." sam stabbed his drawing with a pencil.

"but sam thats suicide!" gasped elvis.

"he's right sam i will have to take his side on this one" agreed trevor.

sam looked at the faces of his friends and family. "i know that but right now it's our only option."

charlie stepped forward and stood by sam's side. "since your my brother and all i will go with you."

bronywn took to his side too. "i'm in."

"me too." agreed trevor.

"you can count on it!" said mike.

sam smiled. "ok three days from now we will go in that will give us time to evac the rest of the town."

everyone left for the night execpt sam who sat down on the bumber of _jupiter. _elvis and penny each took a seat on either side of him.

" sam i want you to know we are behind you one hundred percent." murmured elvis.

penny nodded in agreement. "yeah theres no way we can stay away from the action."

this touched him. "thanks guys."

they watched the sun touch the horizon leaving the sky in it's golden grace. elvis pulled out his guitar and began to play it again. sam leaned back to the point to where he was touching the grill. he allowed himself to go directly into his thoughts.

it was dark by the time he had gone home with penny. he turned on the lamb on his desk and began reading a article on jackalshadows he had found.

_jackal shadows._

_demonic number: 3_

_these creatures of the night are soul stealers notorious for stealing human and animal souls. the only way to defeat them is to stab them with a sliver blade._

penny rubbed his shoulders as she kissed his neck. she felt him sigh and moved as he got up to go lay down. he got her into a hug.

"sam are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

sam nodded. "yes i will do whatever it takes to protect the ones i love." he replied.

she squeezed his hand. "well i know that sam but just the thought of seeing you going up against that thing scares me to death."

he brushed her hair. "penny theres nothing to worry about and besides." he looked down and grinned at her. "i have you and elvis with me."

"sam honestly your a pain in the tail to deal with." she sighed looking away. the moonlight flitered through the window.

sam kept staring at the ceiling while he waited for sleep to come. he couldnt help but think maybe it wasn't a good idea what if something went wrong? what if someone died would be his fault? his heart bounded painfully as he thought of penny and elvis.

_i'm afraid of losing you. _echoed penny's words again.

he made a cross on his chest before dropping his hand. penny whimpered next to him this caused him to comfort her when she woke up. tears fell on his arm as he cuddled her.

"same dream?" he asked.

she nodded and got closer to him allowing her to be hugged.

t.b.c

**guys sorry i had to cut off when it was getting good but i will have to end there for now.**

**i really hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**alright until my next update i will see you guys when i see you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

Over the blazing timbers chapter twelve

Her lips met his as he pulled her in close. Penny hugged him tightly the minute he had pulled away.

" sam i love you and dont you forget that." She whispered.

He pulled her down with him as they layed down again, her body layed next to his arm.

" i love you too penny." He whispered back.

They stayed that way til penny yawned and fell asleep next to him.

_I have found my paradise and it happens to have been with me the entire time. _He thought before he went to sleep.

**Three days passed...**

Sam lend his party up the side of the mountain to where fate was waiting. Elvis and penny walked hand in hand with him as they waited for the last few rays of dusk to touch the horizon. His blood cruddled in him as blood red eyes glitted through the shadows consuming everyone.

" at last the soul i have been waiting for is here at last." It sneered.

Sam gulped and held his axe closer to him. " yes but i am not alone this time."

Everyone took a stand beside him.

" oh more souls eh? Well.." it flicked it's forked tounge.

" everyone get back!" Comanded sam before charging forward at the jackalshadow. It took off through the air backwards.

" foolish boy!" It laughed. " you really think you can stop me?"

It grabbed sam and flung him directly in the stone spike behind him grazing his side.

" no sam!" Cried charlie before charging and landing his attack on the creature's claws.

The creature roared and flung charlie aside. It whipped it's tail until the cave enterance blocked everyone except elvis and penny from sam.

Sam coughed up some blood as he got up. " i will not bow...i am not afraid to...die!" He grabbed his axe and threw right above the shadow's forehead. It screamed and tryed to get it off.

" wait to go sam!" Cheered elvis.

The shadow's tail whipped sideways knocking elvis across the floor.

" elvis!" Cried penny.

Sam was shaking so hard he could barely see straight ahead of him. He grabbed the chain and wrapped it around the shadow's legs. He wacked the lever and watched as the creature went up into the air and slammed down with a loud bang.

" this isnt over." Then it faded.

His heart was ready to give out and he fell into the ground.

T.b.c


	13. Chapter 13

Over the blazing timbers chapter thirteen

" sam?" Whimpered penny. " sam?"

She ran over to him and picked his head up. " sam!" She cried. " oh god."

She began to shake him. " sam! Sam! Dont you dare leave me!" She yelled.

_Where...where...am...i? _He thought as he looked around.

"Sam!" Cried a voice.

The light in front of him got really bright as the voice got louder. He coughed and looked at the pair of brown eyes in front of him.

" pen...penny?" He rasped.

She laughed quietly and hugged him gently. " thank god your ok!" She began to sob really hard. " dont...scare...me like that!"

Elvis knelted down next to him. " i'm glad your ok."

Sam felt his side, it felt really wet causing him to gasp.

Ellen rushed in and got him into the back of her ambulance. She closed the wound area using a medical foam and tied bandages to him as well. Sam began to gasp for air harder.

" penny open the collar area on his uniform!" Commanded ellen.

Penny opened it and began CPR on him. Whimpers escaped him as his breathing returned to normal.

Penny held his hand and placed it on her chest. She traced the cross on there too.

" no matter what happens." She said.

He grinned painfully before resting his head down.

" dont worry penny we'll be back in pontypandy soon he will just have to rest now." Comforted ellen.

Penny nodded and tryed not to cry again. Elvis wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to rest her head on him. Ellen felt his skin, it was really starting to warm up from all the blood lost.

" penny? Elvis?" He moaned. Ellen applied ice to his entire body to drop his tempature alittle bit. His fist and jaw clenched as the fever really took over him. " gaaaah!" He screamed.

Ellen pulled out a needle that had morphine in it and stabbed him with it.

" hang on sam!" Cried penny taking his hand.

His screams echoed again as the pain increased but slowly went away. Moans escaped from him as he blacked out.

The grip on her hand lessened. " sam hang on." She whispered.

Elvis pulled her into a hug and watched her as she slept.

" ellen will sam make it?" He asked whispering.

" possibly if the poison in his system leaves." Whispered ellen back.

Elvis frowned but nodded slowly. " lets hope so."

Elvis had to help carry sam into the flood's house that night...

T.b.c

**Guys sorry if its so short. Thanks goes to humprhys for reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

Over the blazing timbers chapter fourteen

Elvis placed sam on his bed gently, sam slumped back into the mattress. Elvis placed a hand on her shoulder, wished her a goodnight, and left. Ellen left as well. Penny kept her gaze fixated on his face as she looked for a sign.

A hand slithered and grabbed hers causing her to scream. Sam opened his eyes and grinned weakly.

" i...i'm sorry." He apologised.

She sniffed and climbed in with him being mindful of his condition.

" i'm sorry too for being so weak." She sobbed.

He stroked her hair. " penny." He whispered.

" dang it!" She whispered.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. " penny its ok i'm alive and thats what matters right?" He asked.

She nodded. " yes."

He grinned and rested his head ontop of hers. " good."

His heart boomed into her ear as she rested against him. sam closed his eyes and drew in her scent before opening them again. A knock at the door startled them. It was charlie.

" oh god sam! Look at you!" He groaned.

Sam laughed at his brother's reaction. " what am i gonna do with ya!"

Charlie sat down on one of the chairs. He had a scar that went down the side of his leg.

" penny can you give us a moment?" Asked charlie.

Penny nodded and left them.

" sam remember back when we were kids and i told you that i would do whatever it takes to protect our families?" He asked.

Sam nodded at the thought. " yes."

" well that time has come for now on please dont do anything stupid thats all i ask." Said charlie.

His phone buzzed. " sorry got to go sam bronwyn is waiting with the kids. I will come by tomorrow." Called charlie over his shoulder.

Sam heard the door close but open again as penny reentered.

**Four days passed...**

The air was filled with electricity when word got round of penny and sam's wedding day. Everyone wished the two the best of luck. Elvis soon showed up at the winter dance that was held.

" welcome everybody to the winter dance!" Greeted elvis as everyone clapped. " i just want to give my blessing to my two best friends penny and sam!" He pulled out his guitar and began to play. Sam offered penny his hand and the two danced to the song.

His sky blue eyes looked down on her brown ones as they danced.

T.b.c until next time.

**Sorry bount that dont want it to end just yet!**

**Make sure to r and r please for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So um about the marriage part for penny and sam that will not happen until the sequel comes out. Its unknown at this time when that will happen so make sure you keep reading my page for updates.**

**Thanks goes out to zeldahildaspellman for reviewing.**

**Now onto the final chapter**

Chapter fifteen.

Their lips met, this caused their pulses to greatly increase. the sun setted behind them adding that golden glow to penny's hair. The sunlight also revealed a golden tit to sam's eyes as well.

" penny i love you." He whispered.

Something watched them from ontop of the clifface.

_So it failed to grab him eh? _Thought officer boyce. He held the seal he had used to summon the beast with. _You may have won this time samuel jones, but i will have your soul. _He crushed the talisment in his hand in bits.

And so with all of the things our heros have gone through,

Their journey has just begun...

**To be continued in the next book.**

**Wow that was a great story how about you shegra?**

**Shegra:...**

**Me:what?**

**Shegra: will i be added sometime in the newer one?**

**Me: i'll think about it.**


End file.
